Lohana
This article is about the state in Dragoonasag. For the city, see Lohana City. For other uses, see Lohana (disambiguation). Lohana is a state in the nation of Dragoonasag. The state is located in the Dragwest region of the country. It is Dragoonasag's newest state, having become a state in 1989. Its current governor is Ryan Hadler, who replaced Wilmer Planoff in 2007. Geography Lohana has eleven geographical regions. They are the Allye Mountains region, the Jaspergreen Mountains region, the South-Central Hills and Valleys region, the Mennissaw-Rourkes Highlands region, the Western Plains region, the Central Plains region, the Eastern Hills and Valleys region, the West Plateau region, the North-Central Highlands region, the Northeast Mountains, Hills, and Valleys region, and the Chaumarian Highlands region. Major rivers in Lohana are the Nautahaick Fork, the Airhopana River, the Andrews River, and the Aderna River. Other rivers in Lohana include the Chilhassee River, the Red Eye River, the Plotte River, the Peanch River, the Weldonn River, and the Monnan River. Lohana is bordered by Arubio to the west, Chaumar to the west, north, and east, Carlana to the east, Cutra to the east, Beckar to the south, and Zayna to the south. Urban areas The state of Lohana has five "urban areas", four of which are considered "major cities". Rourk is the largest city in the state, and is located in the southeast corner of the state. Liberty is the second-largest city in the state, nicknamed the "Heart of Lohana" because of its location in the central part of the state. Lohana City, the state's capital, is the third-largest city, and is located in the northern part of the state. Rallystown, the fourth-largest city, lies on the Arm (also known as Extreme Southwest Lohana). Willpower is the fifth urban area, located in South-Central Lohana. Every urban area in Lohana except Willpower is served by at least one freeway. History Before 1850 The Lohana area was inhabited by the Ayuse and Armayessee Parkufos before English-speaking settlers arrived in the late-1700s. These two tribes began settling in the area in the late-1500s. The Ayuse occupied lands in present-day western Lohana, while the Armayessee occupied lands in present-day eastern Lohana. In the late-1690s, the A'Ico Parkufos began settling in present-day southern Lohana, along with the Allye and the Ayanonee. The Ayuse began exploring Armayessee lands in 1731. They found a plant native to the area and called it "pii-khou-kouzhe", which later evolved into "piccocchuse". The Ayuse began purchasing the plants from the Armayessee to use against enemies. In 1785, English-speaking settlers arrived. After living in the area for a few weeks, they discovered that the Ayuse were using a certain plant to defeat their enemies in battle. They taught the Ayuse how to use guns, and the Ayuse taught the English-speaking settlers how to use the piccocchuse. In 1803, when the Armayessee tried to take over Ayuse lands, the Ayuse teamed up with the English-speaking settlers to fight off the intruders. In 1806, the Armayessee lost the war and had to surrender their lands to the Ayuse, who later, without a fight, surrendered much of their land to Dragoonasag. Many of the Ayuse moved into present-day Arubio, while some remained in the Territory of Chaumaria and lived with the English-speaking settlers. In 1831, a group of people led by Abel McCrombie moved to present-day southern Lohana from Vegetano and started a community that would later become Majar. McCrombie's settlement was for "anyone who dreamed of living in a place where they do not have to worry about anything". Only thirteen of the 956,739 people living in the Territory of Chaumaria moved there. In 1837, the Territory of Chaumaria wanted to expand into A'Ico lands. The A'Ico refused to lose their land without a fight, and one of the costliest wars in "Lohana history" began. Six hundred Dragoonasag soldiers were killed, and so were 1,265 A'Ico. The Dragoonasag-A'Ico War ended in 1842, when the A'Ico surrendered their lands to the Territory of Chaumaria and Dragoonasag. In 1845, the Allye gave their lands up without a fight. In 1845, all lands in present-day Lohana became part of the Territory of Chaumaria. 1850-1900 In 1850, the Territory of Chaumaria elected Thomas Penark the governor of the territory. Penark ordered the construction in the cities of Rourk, Rallystown, and Liberty. All three cities had skyscrapers by 1890. In 1875, all lands in present-day Lohana became part of the Cutra Territory. In 1876, the city of Nopoly, which would later become Lohana City, was built on the location of an ancient Parkufo town. In 1877, Nopoly became the Cutra Territory's capital. In 1890, John Joseph Colex, the founder of the "Colexian community", started a settlement in what is now Colex County. After 1900 In 1901, George Ardwin was elected the governor of the Cutra Territory. Ardwin served as governor from 1901 to 1913. In 1952, an "urban renewal plan" was announced, and new skyscrapers were built in Rourk, Rallystown, Liberty, and Nopoly. In 1969, Dragoonasag Interstate Routes 61 and 92 were built through the territory. In 1974, Dragoonasag Interstate Routes 14 and 98 were built through the territory. In 1987, the Cutra Territory became the Lohana Territory, while the state of Cutra remained. Nopoly became Lohana City. In 1989, the Lohana Territory became the state of Lohana. Storms of 2004 In October of 2004, a series of storms brought torrential rains, wind, flooding, and damage to Central Lohana. Demographics The state of Lohana had a population of 6,723,885 at the last census. About 77% of the population was Caucasian, 12% was African, 6% Hispanic, 3% Parkufo, and 2% were Islanders. Government , the current governor of Lohana ]] Lohana's state government is divided into the legislative, executive, and judicial branches. The state legislature consists of the State House of Representatives, called the Lohana Representatives' House, and the Lohana Senate. Senators serve three-year terms, and Representatives serve two-year terms. The executive branch of the state's government includes the governor, who is currently Ryan Hadler. The governor's term lasts for six years, as of 2007. There is no limit to how many terms the governor can serve, but, as of 2007, he/she may not serve more than two consecutive terms; a person may serve two consecutive terms, and then must leave the office. That person may run for another term after at least one year away from the office. To be eligible for running for governor of Lohana, a person must be at least 32 years old, have been born in Dragoonasag or another English-speaking country, and have been a resident of Dragoonasag for at least ten years. The judicial branch of the state's government consists of the state's courts. The High Court is the state's highest court. This branch also includes the county courts. State government buildings are located in Lohana City; the State House is located on Lohana City's "Legislature Hill" on Government Street. Voting Voting is not mandatory in Lohana, but it is very recommended. Registered voters in Lohana are encouraged to vote in state elections and presidential elections. Registered voters in each of the state's seventy-seven counties are encouraged to vote in county elections, and registered voters in Lohana's cities and towns are encouraged to vote in city/town elections. Registered voters in Lohana who do not live within city or town limits do not have to vote in city/town elections. Military installations The state of Lohana currently has one active military installation, Fort Arcussin, located in Malliwarner, Heardonia, and North Estasia counties. Former military installations in the state were Fort Monnan in Jones County, which was closed in 1997, Fort Chaumaria, which was located in Lohana and Chaumar and was closed in 2000, and Fort Pernall-Johnson, which was located in Wyboard County and was closed in 2001. * Category: Dragoonasag Category: Dragoonasag states Category: Dragwestern states